gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mabel Watterson
Mabel Watterson is a main character in the series. She is Gumball's eldest between his quadruplet sisters. She is an optimistic, helpful, fierce and kindhearted but fiery, passionate, kind of too ridiculously silly and immature cat who is also the captain of the local baseball team. History Nicole and Richard expected to have just one more child, but were however baffled by the fact they will have quadruplets. Months later, Nicole went into labor for 18 hours and after that, she was ready for delivery. Mabel was born first (and the only one born naturally; apparently her birth was faster because she was "slippery"), then Purriana was born after 20 minutes. Rayona was next, then Gumball (with an ugly facial structure). Despite her family suffered from financial and emotional problems, Nicole took care of the quadruplets almost single-handedly, with occasional visits to their grandparents Helen and Viktor (who were living in Portland, Maine back then). She and Richard tried to handle everything how they could with Geraldine's funding and tried their best to give their children a good education. When she was 4, the quadruplets were sent to the kindergarten, because Nicole wanted them to socialize with other kids. However, they did not make a lot of friends, and preferred to stick with each other. At five, Mabel discovered a baseball bat around her grandparents' hose and started to play with it on the backyard's fence with a small rubber ball. Richard noticed her game as he was proceeding to put the clothes on the clothes line and proposed her to let him teach her baseball and to buy her a brand new baseball set. This starts Mabel's affinity for everything baseball related, such as collecting baseball trading cards, baseball gloves and so on forth. At the age of 6, Nicole found out she was pregnant again and Mabel was the one who more of less prepared her baby shower. Shortly before starting elementary school, Purriana had to leave home so she could pursue her career as a child actress. Despite keeping touch via video chat weekly, Mabel felt her sister changed a lot as the time passed and weren't as close as they used to be. During second grade, pupils of Elmore Elementary teamed up with those of San Diego Elementary for an Arts and Crafts contest for elementary schools all around California. The Watterson siblings formally met the Nuttels siblings for the first time, in spite of being family friends, and Mabel got to know them better and to befriend them. When she was nine, as she was playing with a new ball, she accidentally threw it in one of the windows of her neighbors' house, thus breaking it. At first, she considered keeping it a secret, but knowing that their neighbors would get mad, she decided to face them and tell them the truth. But, as she was about to knock at their front door, it was suddenly opened by their daughter Dolores. She was very inquisitive about her, and started making friends with her. However, Dolores was never aware of the fact Mabel developed a "more-than-just-a-closure" on her, and only thought of her as her best friend. Mabel was as well scared of disclosing her feelings towards her, since she's heard her grandfather being negative towards people who loved other people of the same gender, so she tried her best to hide it from everyone, except her siblings, who were supportive. She and Dolores went to preschool together, but in parallel classes. Eventually, Dolores had to move away because her grandmother died. Heartbroken, Mabel only bid her goodbye and cried in her room. She eventually got over her crush, but is still saddened by the fact it's unlikely they would meet again. At around her first day in Elmore Junior High (which is the time when the Nuttelses moved to Elmore), she immediately had making friends on her to-do list, some of her trials almost didn't fail. She has heard about their new neighbors before starting school and was ecstatic to meet them. After getting to know two of them, she finds a familiar face on the hallways during recess - an anxiety-struck Cobby, whom she almost immediately identified. As she tried to remind him of her, he started to cry and Mabel held his hand in order to calm him down, but he pulled his arm away from her and run. She felt guilty for making him uncomfortable, without understanding what was going on and tried to make up for the incident by standing up to Jamie when she was about to annoy Cobby. He thanked her and talked to her for the first time and Mabel apologized for making him feel bad and reassured him she would be there for him. The evening after, the Wattersons welcomed the Nuttelses into the neighborhood. She re-met Cobby, and said hello to him. Gumball and Darwin came into the scene and introduced themselves to him. She also said hello to Martha, but the latter didn't seem to recognize her. Purriana returned home at 12, and they started to question why she became so infatuated and egocentric. Despite this, her interactions with Purriana went smoothly, until, that is, they had a fight. In the end, the quads reconciled and accepted each other. Appearance Mabel is a chubby blue cat with a strong build and medium height. She has shoulder-length messy medium brown hair. She has pale gold eyes with black slit pupils (which enlarge whenever she is scared or angry). Unlike Gumball, all her whiskers are visible, but hers are shorter and narrower. Her attire consists of a burgundy sweater vest over a dark red-violet short-sleeved shirt, dark brown collar, cuffs and a wide ribbon around her waist, a burgundy knee-length skirt and black Mary Janes with white socks. She also has hairy legs. Mabel usually brings with her a orange shoulder bag. She occasionally also wears a khaki ushanka. She wears a long pale pink dress shirt and white slippers as pajamas. Her winter attire consists of a brown beanie with red trimmings, an orange jacket and brown boots. Whenever she plays baseball, she keeps her hair into a ponytail. She wears a steel blue cap, a white short-sleeved shirt with navy blue stripes and a navy blue collar, gray trousers and black sneakers. She occasionally wears a sports jacket similar to Andy Nuttels. Personality Mabel is very curious, plucky, (usually) trustworthy, passionate, compassionate and loyal, but odd, naïve, awkward, a little way too confident, sometimes reckless and uneducated. She seems to enjoy meeting new people and befriending them, and even if she fails, she rarely, if ever, gives up. She is also extremely charismatic and convincing, even manipulating people if she knows this is the last resort. Mabel loves everything related to baseball, in spite of being a rookie when it comes to sports in general. She collects trade cards with famous baseball players, has ten baseball gloves, watches the league, etc. She has even created her own softball club, which was however disbanded. Mabel is also interested in MMPOGs, having a lot of extensive knowledge about the game's strategy (to the point she would rage quit whenever she sees someone who has no idea what they're doing), and also of... weird Slavic expressions. She is rather creative person, especially when assigned to decorate a binder, a room, a dress etc. Despite her love for sports and video games, she also loves girly things (pinks, glitter, cooking, knitting, cleaning, flowers, etc.); she is actually in the middle between Purriana's girliness and Rayona's tomboyish attitude. Despite the fact Mabel loves her father a lot, she is fonder of her mother and her side of family, mostly because she spent a good time around them and can sympathize with Granny Helen more than with Granny Jojo (who constantly misspells her name). She is convinced Nicole has had a rough life and she keeps convincing everyone (including herself) she would become either a famous baseball player, a fashion designer or rich to end world hunger and famine. Although not to the same extent as Gumball, Mabel has some sort of an ego and can be selfish and insensitive without meaning it. She is incredibly reckless and genre-blind, but, just like in her brother's case, she has a fair share of luck (for example when she made an incredibly large festival for Charlotte's birthday even though it was anything than a happy occasion and she shouldn't remind her of it). She lacks a good understanding of manners, tends to exaggerate whenever things don't go her way and is ridiculously trying way too much. She is nevertheless determinated to do stuff right, no matter how wrong it is actually. Mabel is rather messy with her own stuff, but tends to criticize people for being disorganized. Powers/Abilities Mabel doesn't have any supernatural powers (she used to have pyrokinesis in earlier drafts, but the idea was scrapped due to impracticability), but she has an incredibly high stamina. *'Superhuman Strenght in Upper Limbs -' She may not be a good athlete, but her arms are incredibly strong. She has strong grips, she is claimed to almost suffocate several people with her hugs and she basically can hit a ball with a baseball bat and send it to the Moon, hence the nickname "Hothands". Her legs are pretty wobbly and has a mediocre balance on them, though. Relationships Main article: Mabel Watterson/Relationships Trivia *Mabel supports left-wing politics. * Mabel isn't half as good at singing as she believes, despite her voice actress being a singer. * She knows how to play the clarinet and, to a lesser extend, the piano. *Her favorite fruits are blueberries (which Penny is allergic to), strawberries and blood oranges. * She can cuss in Russian, thanks to her experience with online games. * She is the only quadruplet who uses her first name rather than to go by a nickname. **Considering that Gumball and Rayona have legally changed their names, this makes Purriana the only quadruplet who goes by a nickname. * She is the tallest quadruplet, being one inch taller than Rayona and Purriana, but two inches taller than Gumball. Despite this, she is still rather short for her age. * It's revealed she actually attended karate classes, but later had to give up because she never had interest in them in the first place. * Her name means "lovable"; she is the friendliest, most caring and lovable out of the quadruplets. * Mabel loves collecting baseball cards and postcards, to the point she brings some of her favorites in her shoulder bag. * Mabel is the only quadruplet who doesn't have a middle name, mostly because Nicole and Richard didn't agree on one that suits her. * Mabel has a sweet tooth. * She usually cannot detect whether someone is lying or not (not even Gumball and Darwin, who are horrible liars). Unless the person in question is Purriana or Nuttels. * She has in her shoulder bag: **several of her favorite baseball cards and postcards; **her smartphone; **her lucky baseball cap; **a bottle of water; **a $4 toy robot; **a camera; **a chocolate bar; **some magazines; **a baseball bat; **magnets (and near her phone no less). **wax crayons; **ice cream (she had it for sometime there and it melted); **a laser gun (she doesn't know how it got there); **bits of Purriana's hair (she doesn't know how they got there either). **She once joked about having a pocket dimension inside it. *Her shoulder bag apparently can fit Gumball and Darwin inside. *She believes romantic books are "exceedingly bland and not realistic at all". *She usually gets straight Bs in Math. *Mabel claims she and Anais have once planned to cover the school with Daisy the Donkey posters to avenge the poor treatment Miss Simian gave her during a math test, but had to scrap it because she was "an unpredictable million-year-old baboon who smells like a lit candle made of cow earwax". They managed to cover her house with toilet paper, in spite of this. *Mabel is actually good at cooking gingerbread (or cooking in general), but she may or may occasionally set the house on fire. Gallery Mabble.png quaddies.png MabelNew2014.png MabelXEd.png MabsWithBelt.png Keep-calm-and-love-mabs.png Mabby.png NewMabsMarple.png MabelDigital.png Category:Watterson Quadruples Category:Characters Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Gumbaverse Category:Female Category:Cats Category:Watterson Family